tortugasninjafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Episodio 038 (TMNT 2012)
Of Rats and Men es el trigésimo octavo episodio de la serie animada Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles de 2012 y el décimo segundo episodio de la segunda temporada. Sinopsis Cuando Rat King vuelve, Splinter deberá superar sus miedos para derrotar a su enemigo. Sumario El episodio comienza con Casey, April e Irma caminando por las calles después de una sesión de tutoría (y después de obtener comido una pizza sin gluten). Una rata común, pequeña e inofensiva es vista corriendo por la calle, lo que, obviamente, altera a Casey. Irma se pregunta por qué alguien tan grande como él tendría miedo de algo pequeño en comparación. Sin embargo, siguiendo a la rata, aparece un gato solitario y April siente un gusto inmediato por él. Mientras ella rápidamente decide llevar al gatito a casa (ya que ni siquiera tiene un collar), algo está mirando a Irma por detrás. Después de que Casey y April se despiden de Irma y se van, ese algo extraño emerge de su escondite y aparentemente ataca a Irma. Mientras tanto, en las alcantarillas, Leo se está preparando para enfrentarse con su sensei con los ojos vendados. Leo pregunta si esto es incluso un poco injusto, pero Splinter pronto lo hará estar seguro de que no lo es. Leo entonces rápidamente se abalanza sobre su sensei, con ambas katanas en sus manos, pero Splinter mantiene su posición y es capaz de evadir todos sus ataques, mientras explica que, cuando los ojos de un mismo están cubiertos (deteriorados), uno no tiene más remedio que confiar en sus otros sentidos para superar a tu enemigo y que practicar esto es una forma de forjar las habilidades de Arte Marcial en el grado más superlativo posible. Después de un poco más de tiempo, Splinter aparece detrás de Leo tan rápidamente, agarra una de sus muñecas y lo derrota con facilidad, haciendo que los otros hermanos se burlen de él. Por alguna extraña razón, Splinter los golpea a los tres en la parte posterior de sus cabezas. Luego, extrañamente se colapsa detrás de ellos y luego se levanta de nuevo, sus ojos se iluminaron con un color rojo muy brillante. Luego regaña a las Tortugas en voz alta y luego, después de que finalmente logra calmarse, la aparición de una cara demasiado familiar se repite en su mente. Luego decide que debe meditar para encontrar la verdadera fuente de lo que lo está molestando. . Más tarde, se ve a Donnie tratando de trabajar en otro intento de Retro-Mutageno, mientras Mikey está en su laboratorio lamiendo un helado de múltiples sabores, causándole algunos problemas, y derramándolo sobre el escritorio de su hermano por accidente. Donnie le pide que abandone el área, pero, antes de que Mikey pueda hacerlo, una gran cantidad de helado se cae y aterriza dentro del frasco lleno de la esa solución. Sin embargo, Mikey lo esconde rápidamente poniéndose delante de este para evitar que Donnie se vuelva realmente enfurecido. Luego, April y Casey entran en la habitación. April les pregunta a los dos si pueden cuidar del gato callejero que acababa de encontrar, y Mikey lo toma instantáneamente, ya que también le ha gustado. Mientras Casey, April y Donnie están hablando entre ellos, Mikey permite que el gato corra Amuck en la mesa y termina lamiendo el frasco lleno tanto del antídoto (que contiene una cierta cantidad de Mutageno no especificado) como del helado. A medida que el cuerpo del gato comienza a romperse lentamente, Mikey observa con terror y lamenta enormemente lo que ha hecho. Sin embargo, justo cuando el gato parece haber fallecido, comienza a reformarse, ya que tanto la estructura anterior del cuerpo como el helado de alguna manera han podido amalgamarse. Mikey saca rápidamente al gato de la habitación, sin que los otros puedan notar nada raro. Mientras tanto, Splinter continúa meditando frente a la imagen de su familia. De repente, la cara de Rat King se dibuja en su mente una vez más. Splinter comienza a luchar dentro de sí mismo, y le dice a Rat King que ya lo había derrotado hace un tiempo. Sin embargo, Rat King le dice que no puede morir en absoluto, ya que solo vive cuando Splinter sigue vivo y que vive. dentro de su misma alma, Splinter lo instruye para que se salga de su mente, pero Rat King se niega, con la intención de subyugar a Splinter una vez más y descubrir cómo logró mutar. El villano luego dice que ahora tiene para lo que vino y se va. Splinter luego sale del Dojo, deseando desesperadamente que algo de la nevera se ponga la cabeza y posiblemente un queso. Sin embargo, resulta que, Mikey también había metido el gatito aquí y Mikey termina eligiendo la decisión de no permitir que su sensei lo abra. Sin embargo, Splinter se vuelve cada vez más enojado después de esta declaración y ataca tanto a Mikey como a las otras tres Tortugas. De repente, mientras Casey recurre al miedo. Las tortugas logran inmovilizarlo en un punto, pero luego salta y dice que pronto se apoderará de la ciudad y luego del inmenso mundo. Splinter se calma luego de esta improbable afirmación. Luego notifica a sus hijos que Rat King ha regresado. En otra parte, en un tejado de la ciudad, el mismo Rat King está reflexionando sobre lo que podría hacerle a la raza humana e incluso al mundo mismo con un suministro tan prodigioso de ratas (a quien llama sus "hermanos"). Luego ordena a varias docenas de ratas mutantes gigantes para comenzar a invadir toda la ciudad. Mientras tanto, en las alcantarillas, las tortugas, Splinter, Casey y April están viendo un informe de noticias actual sobre los roedores, los roedores gigantes que están invadiendo la ciudad de nuevo, uno por uno, y el caos total que resulta. A pesar de las advertencias explícitas de Splinter, deciden que deben subir a la superficie y, al menos, tratar de alejar a algunas de las ratas, por lo que tres de las Tortugas y Abril rápidamente se dirigen hacia arriba en el Buggy de Patrulla, con Mikey usando un gran pedazo de queso atado a la parte superior de su cabeza, este plan realmente funciona en su mayor parte y toneladas de ratas pronto comienzan a seguirlos. Leo luego llega al Shellraiser, pero un par de ratas logran saltar sobre él y terminan derribándolo rápidamente. Mientras tanto, Casey está montando en su propia bicicleta detrás de todos ellos y comienza a defenderse de las ratas con algunas canicas (que pueden rociarse fácilmente desde la parte trasera de la bicicleta y hacer que las ratas se deslicen en la calle) y algunos lanzallamas hechos a medida. Sin embargo, uno logra atrapar a Casey con la guardia baja y lo tira fuera de su bicicleta, antes de atraparlo en sus fauces y llevarlo fácilmente a las alcantarillas, para el dolor de April. En otra parte, el Rey Rata se sube encima de una. de las enormes y copiosas ratas y luego les ordena a todos que se retiren al escondite. De vuelta en la guarida de las Tortugas, Splinter es visto una vez más participando en meditación profunda, tratando de purgar desesperadamente su mente de estos pensamientos, pero, nuevamente, Rat King entra en ellos y le dice que le pertenece una vez más, pero él Simplemente no lo sabe todavía ... Las Tortugas pronto llegan a casa, y Splinter les explica que, cuando Rat King logró echar un vistazo a las profundidades de su mente, de alguna manera descubrió todos los secretos detrás de su mutación y usará este conocimiento para transformar a todos los humanos. (que fue capaz de capturar) en ratas letales. Raph luego dice que deben encontrar una manera de detenerlo para siempre, pero Splinter, temiendo en gran medida por su seguridad, dice que Rat King es simplemente demasiado poderoso para cualquiera de ellos. Leo intenta razonar con su sensei, pero le ordena que se detenga. Luego, April dice que ella cree en él y en lo que es capaz de hacer (y que la vida de Casey está en grave peligro), con la esperanza de darle un cambio de corazón a Splinter. Mientras tanto, en una sección muy diferente de la alcantarilla, Rat King tiene a todos los humanos encerrados en numerosas jaulas suspendidas del techo allí. Tanto Irma como Casey están en una de ellas y Casey finge ser otra persona mientras conversa con ella. Luego, el Rey de las ratas se levanta y les explica que ha podido cambiar a las ratas que alguna vez fueron normales en ratas gigantes con un cierto suero de crecimiento no afectado como prueba, pero, según parece, estos no son los soldados que originalmente quería. para tenerlo bajo su mando. Luego les dice que finalmente ha descubierto el secreto de transformar a toda la raza humana en un ejército de feroces roedores y que nada debe detenerlo a partir de ahora. Mientras tanto, las Tortugas se están preparando para una batalla muy dura al reunir una tonelada de bombas de humo y también se están preparando para ir a buscar el escondite. Mikey también trae el "Ice Cream Kitty" como un arma poco probable. En otros lugares, el Rey de las ratas está examinando el nuevo suero que acaba de armar. Una de las ratas luego informa a Falco que el suero todavía no se ha perfeccionado del todo, y se muestra que una entidad grotesca (un experimento que salió mal) demuestra la verdad de esta afirmación. Por lo tanto, el Rey de las ratas decide sacar lo mejor de las circunstancias y decide que debe probarlo de inmediato con Irma, ya que parece ser un gran sujeto de prueba, pero se desmaya poco después. En silencio, las Tortugas y Abril están entrando. Inesperadamente, se revela que su sensei también los acompañó, a pesar de lo que había afirmado anteriormente. Luego le piden a April que libere a todas las personas, ya que las Tortugas no pueden correr el riesgo de ser puestas a la vista. Mientras ella se ocupa de eso, Leo se prepara para lanzarle una espada al Rey Rata, quien ya ha percibido la presencia de Splinter y toma el control de él, ordenándole que mate a sus hijos, uno a uno. Splinter agarra la espada y la gira rápidamente. en Leo, pero Mikey, sin embargo, agarra el gatito mutado a la derecha (contenido con una caja) a la cara de Rat King, lo que hace que este último pierda el control y Splinter vuelva a su estado normal. Mientras tanto, April ha logrado encontrar una palanca que puede liberar a todos los humanos, y Casey, April e Irma luego los sacan del área lo más rápido posible. Después de hacerlo, Casey se encuentra con otra gran rata y decide dejar atrás su miedo por un breve momento y derrota al roedor. Las Tortugas también se enfrentan a las ratas multitudinarias, mientras que Splinter va a perseguir a Rat King (que tiene una rata sentada en su hombro), que ha caído a través de un agujero estrecho en un largo túnel, donde otra gran rata está esperando que él suba. Pronto, las cuatro Tortugas derrotan a las enormes y repugnantes ratas. Donnie casi cae a su muerte en un ventilador gigante que Irma había activado antes por accidente, pero, afortunadamente, Mikey lo rescata en el último momento. Luego se preguntan a dónde podría haberse ido su sensei. Mientras tanto, Splinter aún persigue sin esfuerzo al villano siniestro, que ahora está saltando de plataforma en plataforma en otra parte muy peligrosa de la alcantarilla. La astilla pronto termina aferrándose a una plataforma para salvar su vida, pero Rat King le envía una horda de ratas pequeñas sobre él, que muerden sus dedos y lo hacen caer muchos pies, pero se las arregla para aferrarse a otra plataforma. Se niega a rendirse aquí y ahora y persigue a Rat King una vez más. Cuando los dos finalmente se encuentran cara a cara, Splinter se abalanza rápidamente sobre él varias veces, pero Rat King puede esquivar cada uno de sus intentos bien colocados y le recuerda que puede ver todo lo que viene a más de una milla de distancia. Justo cuando el chico malo comienza a regocijarse por lo supremo que es, Splinter luego golpea a la rata desde el hombro de Rat King y luego cae sobre un acantilado cercano (junto con los muchos vendajes sobre sus ojos). Rat King le dice que pagará por esa acción, pero el villano se da cuenta de que esto solo era una mera distracción para que Splinter pudiera agarrar una venda que él tenía consigo mismo. Splinter luego cubre sus propios ojos con él, lo que en última instancia evita que el villano vea a través de él, dándole así el sabor de su propia medicina. Con la mente de su competidor completamente 'inactivo', Splinter comienza a derrotarlo fácilmente. Splinter le explica que la sensación de control no es más que una ilusión. Esto se demuestra que es verdad cuando Rat King corre hacia donde solo piensa que Splinter está y termina cayendo por el borde del acantilado y hacia el vacío. Splinter dice "Adiós, mi rey", antes de quitar la venda de su frente y caminar triunfante en la otra dirección. Curiosidades *El título de este episodio es un juego de palabras sobre la novela Of Mice and Men (1937) de John Steinbeck, que deriva de su título de la frase "the best laid schemes of mice and men" (Los esquemas mejor trazados de ratones y hombres), una estrofa del poema To a Mouse (1785) del poeta escocés Robert Burns. *El Rat King de la serie animada de 1987 ya había tratado de convertir a las humanos en personas-rata durante uno de sus episodios. Aunque esta vez Irma y Casey fueron los capturados por el villano, en lugar de Irma y Vernon como en aquella ocasión. *La rata albina acompañante de Rat King, Aristotle, lleva ese nombre por el clásico filósofo y científico griego Aristóteles. Sus gigantescas ratas mutantes, al menos los que si se indica que tienen nombres, todos fueron nombradas en base emperadores romanos famosos/infames. **La rata albina Aristotle de Rat King, es análoga a Socrates, la rata blanca en la novela Ratman's Notebooks (1968). Esa novela inspiraría la película Willard (1971), su secuela Ben (1972) y la versión nueva de 2003 de la primera película. *Cuando las ratas atacan la Ciudad de New York, el título de la película que aparece en la marquesina del cine es "Food of the Vermin in 3D". Esto es un homenaje a la novela The Food of the Gods and How It Came to Earth (1904) de H. G. Wells, que luego se adaptó a una película de Damian Lee: Food of the Gods II (1979). *Cuando Mikey lanza a Ice Cream Kitty hacia Rat King, él dice "¡Ice Cream Kitty Away!", una referencia a la serie Pokémon en su doblaje en inglés. La nevera donde Mikey conserva a Ice Cream Kitty, también muestra la misma combinación de colores rojo y blanco de una Poké Ball. *Cuando Irma menciona que las ratas comparten muchas similitudes con los humanos, se refiere al hecho de que ambas son subespecies del clado Euarchontoglires (también conocido como Supraprimates) que incluye a todos los humanos, simios, monos, colugos, roedores, conejos, liebres y pikas — todos los cuales son genéticamente más similares entre sí que a cualquier otro animal. Véase también *Lista de los episodios de Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) en:Of Rats and Men Categoría:Episodios de TMNT (2012) Categoría:Episodios